Deadites
The Deadites are demonic zombies and spirits controlled by the powers from both the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis which is created by the hands of the Dark Ones, and the Kandarian Demon (also known as the Evil Force). They both have the power to possess the living and the dead, and are supporting major antagonists in the Evil Dead series starting off with their first appearance in 1981 movie called The Evil Dead. Undead Types *'Digatal Man': A silver colored mechanical skeleton humanoid covered in black rubbery silicone fiber with a black and white panda like mask, yellow headlight like eyes, large blood red jaws and hunched backs. *'Deadite Queen': A slender redhead female figure that looks like boudica (the warrior queen from Celtic Britain). *'Hybrid': A zombie dwarf with white eyes and worm eaten skin. *'Deadite Moose': A disgusting abomination made of multiple moose corpse with branching antlers. *'Deadite Bear': A massive charcoal grey grizzly bear with crimson cuts and tears. Demon Types *'Baal': The demon of wealth who takes the form of black leather Ozzy Osbourne rocker with vulture like claws. after being angered he becomes a blue/green/gold humanoid peacock with human teeth (possibly his true form). *'Chomper': A dark green eel like demon with an angler fish's light, stork like legs, sharp teeth and a massive fanned tail. *'Daegon': A tainted maroon colored chicken sized imp with pointed ears, a bent human face, muscled bounded duck feet, two slippery foaming mouths (one on his face, the other on his chin), an insects thorax as a tail and five lanky arms tipped with webbed feet with a long snake-like tentacle on his back. *'Evil Tree': At first glance it just looks like a normal bare tree but when angered sprouts root like teeth and a fiery orange cyclops eye. *'Reinhard the German Bane': Formerly Dr. Vladimir Reinhard this demon is a tall sickly green monster with a pin shaped head, ripped bloodied clothing, a incredibly swollen neck like a bullfrog and a chunky stone hard red left arm. *'Eligos': The demon of the mind, a tall gaunt light blue humanoid goddess with bloody skinned hands, bird like feet and a brain like head with no eyes and split lower jaw with boar tusks. *'Evil Ash': A skinless version of Ash Williams with blood red eyes wearing barbarian armor. *'Hzxyrioth': A gigantic red armored demon with a canine head, rabbit like ears, a armadillo shell on its back, black eyes with burning green pupils, iguana like hind legs and regenerative arms. *'Kandar the Destroyer': An enormous crooked purple skinned demon god with a skull for a face and ram horns. *'Kanarian Force Demon': A giant rotting orange pumpkin like head with peeling skin, shark like gums and teeth, bleary gelatinous eyes and four normal sized human heads stuck on its side. *'Meat Puppets': Red skinless humans with black eyes and yellow teeth. *'Shiela': A young beautiful pale skinned witch with frizzy hair and thin scars on her face. *'Sparky': A hollow skeleton like demon wearing a orange helmet and a straight jacket that has the power to shoot bolts of electricity out of his body. *'Shatian the Taker of Souls': A black dust cloud that possess people. *'The Major Minor': A hulking brute with burnt skin, a small miners hat, ripped blue overalls and steel belt. He wields two big rock hammers. *'Necromancer Princess': A giant stone statue of a chess piece with a barbed wire crown, a flowing skirt and a gaping hole in its chest. Its surrounded by a sea green mist. *'Limbo Spawn': Tall bony flesh colored baby like humanoids with big bald craniums, creaky broken joints, black hollowed out eyes, rat like ears, noses and mouths, antique nappies and are smeared in pea green vomit. Old Ones Types *'Cthulhu': A electric blue humanoid with a muscular posture, nine red spider like eyes, blade like hands, butterfly feelers, insectoid legs on his back, a small dehydrated human face with two pink tendrils coming out of its mouth and a beard of tentacles. oddly enough he bleeds red blood like humans. Monster Types *'Ashy Slashy': A small woolen puppet that looks like Ash Williams but with grey foggy button eyes and sharp cardboard teeth. *'Cougie': A cougar mascot with twisted claws, an evil bloody smile, two rows of leonine teeth, fuzzy brown fake fur, the small orange initials of the school on his chest and blood streaming from his nose. *'Little Lorie': A plastic barbie like doll with sharp teeth. *'Nathaniel Payne': A large green reptilian monster emerging from a black volcano. *'Raka-Uruck': A North African undead pharaoh with leathery brown skin covered in greenish gold armor and has glowing red eyes. *'Evil Hand': Ash Williams diseased looking living chopped off hand. Ghost Types *'Black Beard': A human/ shark hybrid with a ratty black beard and four guns attached to his ribs. Vampire Types *'Dracula Dracul': A clay colored skinned man wearing a red/black/bronze fabric robe with blood diamonds and has long flowing ebony hair, sharp teeth, red eyes, arched eyebrows, bat like ears and teared skin that shows glimpses of red tendons and tissue. Category:Creatures Category:Undeads Category:Zombies Category:Demons Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:The Cabin in the Woods Universe Category:Ready Player One Universe Category:Characters Debuting in 1981